


Twins

by meeko_the_raccoon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No deaths or anything else, SuperTwins, Superbabies, just happiness, only fluff, pregnancy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeko_the_raccoon/pseuds/meeko_the_raccoon
Summary: Lena Luthor was not a woman that would scare easily. She refused to be. After the multiple assassination attempts that both her brother and mother placed on her and all the near death experiences that her poor 26-year-old heart had handled so far, Lena Luthor would've liked to think that she was a brave person. A strong woman. So when her wife, the Kryptonian superhero, shyly asked her about children, Lena let her heart melt and agreed to having a child.





	Twins

Lena Luthor was not a woman that would scare easily. She refused to be. After the multiple assassination attempts that both her brother and mother placed on her and all the near death experiences that her poor 26-year-old heart had handled so far, Lena Luthor would’ve liked to think that she was a brave person. A strong woman. So when her wife, the Kryptonian superhero, shyly asked her about children, Lena let her heart melt and agreed to having a child. She didn’t know what kind of mother she would be as she did not have a good example of a good mother; her birth mother had died before she could’ve formed any opinions of her and Lillian Luthor was a ruthless woman who did not care for her general well-being. Kara had assured her time and time again that parenting was a dual effort and that she had had enough mothers to make up for the lack of mothers in Lena’s life. 

Lena will admit, that when Kara had talked to her about wanting children, she did not expect to be able to have their own biological children. Try as she might to develop some method that made it easier for LGBT couples everywhere to have their own children, she was unable to. She didn’t even know if Kara wanted to go down that route and have children that way. Lena honestly thought that maybe Kara had wanted to adopt, after all she did spend a good amount of her time as Supergirl visiting children’s hospitals and orphanages, but a week after they had discussed children, Kara had to ask her about her comfort levels in going through a human-kryptonian pregnancy because she wanted to have children of her own. 

“Kara...is that even possible?” Lena had asked after she had found her wife favoring a bottle of that kryptonian whiskey she loved. 

“In my planet, we didn’t care about gender,” Kara had started. “We believed that happiness was the ultimate goal in life, that if you wanted to be with someone of your same gender and build a family, you could. My people managed to find a way to harness the stem cells of both mothers or fathers and create a fetus. They weren’t very fond of meddling with nature and genetics, so they usually stayed away from incubators and the such.”

“Are you telling me that there’s technology that we can use to be able to have our own child?” Lena asked reluctantly. 

“It’s completely possible, but we don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Kara had said, placing her hand on Lena’s cheek. “We can always adopt. We also don’t know the risks with a human-kryptonian pregnancy.” 

“Then I’ll do it,” Lena said, her eyes hardening with determination. 

“Love, you don’t have-”

“Kara dear, we’ve both been wanting a family of our own and if this is the way you want to go, then this is the way we’ll do it,” Lena said. “I know you miss your kryptonian family, and if this is a way that will help you feel closer to them, then let’s do it.”

It was only a matter of time after that conversation that Lena found herself in the secret government facility, trailing after the two Danvers sisters. Kara had spoken to her sister in the DEO so they could use the technology required for the Kryptonian method to work. Alex had taken some of Kara’s cells and turned them into sperm and from then on, well Lena knew how that worked. 

“I should probably warn you that the DEO might want to keep you under surveillance,” Alex said after the procedure had been done.

“Why?” Lena had asked.

“You’re a human woman possibly pregnant with a kryptonian child,” she said. “J’onn might not be doing it for the wrong reasons, but he is worried that someone will come for you. He says it’s a protection move.”

“You can tell him that I can protect myself just fine,” Lena said with determination. “My mother is locked up and Lex is too, they can’t get to me anymore.”

“I know, I know...just please be safe,” Alex said giving Lena back her clothing. “If not for my sake as your doctor, then for Kara’s sake.”

 

//

 

It only took that one try to get the youngest Luthor pregnant and the way that her wife found out three months after the procedure left her with a precious memory she will treasure forever.

The sound of the lock giving way to a key reached Lena’s ears and she waited for the blonde to come into their shared apartment. “In the kitchen dear!”

She felt strong arms circle around her waist as she was cutting some vegetables for their dinner. “How was your day love?” said the voice behind her, leaving goosebumps along her neck.

“Bruce Wayne needs to either retire or stop attempting to form some sort of agreement with L-Corp where I don’t have to do all the work and he gets to take all the credit,” Lena said putting down the knife and sinking into her wife’s embrace. “I was also incredibly irritated at my board for being full of bumbling idiots that favor Bruce Wayne just because he’s the head of Wayne Industries.”

Kara started trailing kisses up Lena’s neck as she gave her rant about her day, noting the delicate skin on her wife’s neck. How it was sweaty with the heat of the kitchen. Her breathing, how it was laboured because of the rant she was currently going on. Her heart beat, how it was faster that what she was normally at and how there was an even fainter heartbeat trying to match Lena’s.

“Wait Lena, hush for a second,” Kara said to focus more on the fainter heartbeat. She turned her wife around and sank to her knees, coming down to eye level with the raven’s abdomen. Kara placed her ear flat against her wife’s stomach and heard the heartbeat stronger than before. It only took a second for the blonde to figure out what it was.

Lena was worried at the strange behaviours that her wife was exhibiting until she saw the blonde come down to her knees and place her ear on her stomach, waiting to hear what she had been thinking for the past week. Kara’s eyes widened and she looked up to meet Lena’s gaze. Kara’s face burst with happiness before she put her ear back on Lena’s stomach.

“I’m pregnant aren’t I?” Lena asked, already knowing the answer.

Kara nodded enthusiastically and got up to hug and kiss her wife. Lena let out a little yelp as the blonde picked her up off her feet and carried her to the couch where they spend the rest of their evening cuddled up and watching some TV show while talking about the future of their child.

 

//

 

By the fifth month, Lena was absolutely done being pregnant. She had swollen up drastically fast, which brought back pain and her feet swelling up as much as her stomach. Thankfully, the morning sickness had come and gone with the first trimester, leaving Lena with weird cravings that forced Supergirl to make appearances at wild times during the night. The raven haired woman was in her office, running through some paperwork when she felt the woosh of the wind as Supergirl landed on her balcony.

“You better have brought food because your child is starving,” Lena said without looking up from the expense forms she was going through.

“I brought chinese over,” Kara said, plopping down on the chair across Lena’s desk. “How is it that they’re only my child whenever you’re going through something bad but they’re our child when they’re not bothering you?”

“Simple, I was a stellar child, there’s no way that any offspring of mine would be this troublesome,” Lena said picking up the mess that was her desk and taking the box of takeout that the blonde was offering. “Besides, with how you are as a person, I doubt that they’re going to have any sort of calm in their genes.”

“What do you mean by that?” the blonde said after shoving a potsticker in her mouth.

“Kara, you are like a puppy with tons of energy,” Lena said. “I would not be surprised if they ended up being very much like you.”

The rest of their lunch was spent with the both of them laughing and making digs at each other about their childhoods. Lena had had the advantage of speaking with Eliza about the different shenanigans that Kara had gotten into as a child, even if Eliza only parented Kara as a teenager. Kara just knew enough about Lena from what the raven haired woman had told her, but it was enough to tease the CEO about it. The sound of sirens quickly ended their conversation.

“Go on Supergirl, go save the city,” Lena said, motioning for the blonde to come over and kiss her goodbye. 

“I’ll see you at home later?” Kara asked, giving the CEO a quick peck to the lips.

“If I manage to finish this paperwork in time,” Lena said flashing the blonde a smile, knowing that she wanted Lena home in time regardless of the paperwork being done. Kara gave her a disapproving look before flying off to save the day.

For the next couple of hours, Lena ate what Kara had left behind and tried to finish the paperwork as much as possible. She had received a text message from Kara stating that she was doing some processing of her own in the DEO and that she was going to be a little late home tonight. 

At promptly 5 p.m. Jess strode into Lena’s office and started putting her paperwork away, completely ignoring Lena’s complaints.

“Jess, Kara is going to be late anyways, I can stay and finish these,” Lena started, attempting to grab whatever Jess wasn’t putting away. “Besides, these are due to the board today, I have to finish them.”

“Mrs. Luthor, you are five months pregnant and you shouldn’t be exerting yourself,” Jess said grabbing the paperwork from Lena’s hands. “You’re the CEO, extend the deadline on yourself, the members of the board have already gone home.”

With that bit of news, Lena gave up doing her paperwork and started collecting her things. Jess saw that her boss was quietly picking up her stuff and let some papers for the young woman to pick up on her way out so she would have something to do while waiting for her wife to come home. She mumbled her farewells and left the 27 year old to her own musings as she finished collecting her paperwork, quietly putting the expense reports that Jess had left behind for her into her briefcase. Lena proceeded to walk out of her office and go down the elevator, leaving the L-Corp building and signalling her personal driver who was waiting for the raven haired woman by the coffee stand down the road.

“Apologies Mrs. Luthor, I did not expect you to leave early,” the older man said after running up to the young CEO. 

“No worries Andy, I forgot to give you the warning text message as I left my office,” Lena said getting into the car after the older man opened the door for her. “I was frazzled, Jess was trying to get me out of the office as soon as 5 o’clock hit.”

“If you don’t mind my opinion ma’am, she was right to do so,” Andy said coming up to a red light. “I know it’s not my place but you are carrying a child and do need to take it easier.”

“You’re starting to sound suspiciously like my wife Andy,” Lena said with a knowing smile.

“Well ma’am, she has been asking me to let her know when you are leaving L-Corp and make sure that you get home safely,” he said. “Actually come to think of it Mrs. Luthor, I believe she’s been talking to Ms. Smith as well to make sure you eat when Mrs. Danvers-Luthor can’t make it to lunch with you.”

“Interesting,” Lena said raising an eyebrow. “Maybe it’s time I have a chat with my wife about her concerns.” 

“I apologize for stepping out of line ma’am,” Andy said, flustered at having caused an argument between the married couple.

“No worries Andy, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Lena said. “Now please take the rest of the day off, I fully intend on taking advantage of being alone at my home and relaxing before Kara gets home and takes over the bathtub.” 

“Why, thank you Mrs. Luthor,” Andy said. “I’m still a text away if you need anything else ma’am.”

“Of course, thank you Andy,” Lena grabbed her briefcase from the car and bid Andy her farwells.

Lena went into the apartment building and waved at the doorman after he sent a greeting her way. She rode the elevator up to her floor and walked down to her door, taking off her heels as soon as she walked in through the door. Lena unlocked it and went in, calling for Kara, hoping that maybe she would be done with her responsibilities as Supergirl earlier than she thought. After the lack of a response, Lena sighed and put her briefcase on the counter, slowly but surely making her way into the bathroom and starting to fill up the bathtub with steaming hot water for her relaxing bath. She poured some lavender oils into the filling tub and started taking her clothes off as she waited for the water to fill up the porcelain tub. She went into the tub and let the warm temperature of the water and the soothing qualities of the bath oils help her relax, to finally take the extra weight of the baby off her back and to get her muscles to relax. 

After almost an hour in the bath, the water got cold and Kara still wasn’t home, so Lena got out of the tub and found one Kara’s bigger shirts that could fit over her swollen abdomen and a pair of comfortable leggings that could still fit her. Lena then made camp in the living room, turning the TV on to the news, trying to see if she could find out her wife’s whereabouts. As Lena was about to change the channel she felt the all so familiar hold of her wife’s arms around her.

“Hi,” Kara said, placing a gentle kiss on Lena’s cheek and putting her face into the crook of the raven’s neck. “You’re home already.”

“Mhhm,” Lena said, enjoying the comforting touch of her wife’s arms around her body. “Jess kicked me out. Mentioned something about you meddling and asking her to make sure I was home at a reasonable time.”

Kara laughed and gave Lena another kiss. She went around the couch and placed her hand on Lena’s growing belly, placing a gentle kiss there as well. “How’s my little bean doing?”

Before Lena could muster up a response, Kara let out a shriek of happiness and placed her ear on Lena’s pregnant belly, just like she did a couple of months back to listen to their child.

“What?” 

“Beans!”

“Wait, what?” 

“Beans! We’re having twins!” Kara said excitedly. 

“Are you serious?” Lena asked, letting her voice fill with hope. “We’re having twins?”

 

//

 

“Yeah no, here they are,” Alex said moving the ultrasound extension around Lena’s extended belly. “Here’s baby number one, and here’s baby number two.”

Lena’s eyes teared up and she felt Kara grab her hand after Alex confirmed the couple’s suspicions of the raven haired woman being pregnant with twins. Lena looked over to see her wife covering her eyes with her other hand and attempting to muffle her cries. Alex and Lena made eye contact and Alex proceeded to leave the room, giving the couple some space.

“Kara dear, are you okay?” Lena asked, putting her shirt to cover her now clean pregnant belly. “Are you okay love?” 

“Thank you,” Kara mumbled. She had lost it all at an age where she would remember everything. She had seen her planet explode and kill everyone she loved along with it. She had been forced to learn a new language, move in with strangers and learn how to deal and suppress her powers while trying to overcome the loss of her family and planet. Kara Danvers was strong, but being able to see her children, her biological children, growing into healthy strong babies hit hard for the blonde. Kara felt a pair of hands pry her own away from her face and suddenly all she could see was the love of her life sitting across from her, her emerald eyes shining with worry.

“Is everything alright Kara? I thought you would be happy,” Lena said, letting her doubts creep into her voice.

“I am happy,” Kara said between sobs. “You’ve given me a gift so precious that I honestly don’t know what to do with myself.” Kara could see the confusion in Lena’s eyes before she elaborated. “I never once thought that I would ever see another Kryptonian besides Kal-El and as much as I love my cousin, he doesn’t know what Krypton was about, he never lived in it like I did. Because of you and your love, I just saw two Kryptonians that I have never met before. Not only that, but God Lena, they’re our kids and you’ve given me a family, a biological family like the one I lost in Krypton.” 

Lena had no words, so instead she took Kara’s hand as she leaned back on the chair, she placed it on her abdomen, placing it in strategic places hoping that their little beans would respond to their mother’s touch. Lena heard Kara gasp as she felt one of the twins kick her ribs. 

“I don’t know much about family since I’ve never had one, at least not like the ones you had growing up. I don’t know much about losing a planet either since we live in the one I was born and raised in. What I do know is this exact feeling that you’re feeling right now, that feeling of amazement at growing not one, but two lives that are ours to nurture and cherish. They hopefully and thankfully won’t have to deal with all the pain and loss that we have dealt with.”

“You’re right,” Kara said removing her hand from Lena’s abdomen and wiping off the tears of her face. “You’re absolutely right. No more crying, I promise.”   


“Good, now let’s go home, it’s game night.”

 

//

 

“Jess!” 

Lena was currently sitting on a wet skirt. In the middle of her board meeting. With every single member looking at her with a concerned look on their faces.

“Mrs. Luthor, are you okay?” said one of the younger board members. A married man in his 40s with children of his own. Smythe or something was his name.

“Gentlemen, I’m afraid that we will have to postpone this meeting until further notice,” Lena said as calmly as possible. “Jess, can you call my wife and tell her to come as soon as possible please?”

“Absolutely Mrs. Luthor,” Jess said running out of the office as fast as she could.

“Gentlemen, as you know, I am technically in maternity leave but alas I came in today so we could have this meeting as per your request,” Lena started with a dangerously low voice. “I asked that we wait until the birth of my children and that I would set up a skype call when I felt comfortable. I gave you specific instructions on what I was to do. Completely disobeying my wishes, you threatened that I would be relieved of my position if I did not attend this meeting because it was of the utmost importance, yet I find myself with my water broken after sitting here for an hour listening to your petty squabbles about idiotic things that could’ve waited until after my children were born. You are lucky that my condition does not allow me to hurt you in any way possible and that you are currently the only people that are actually competent enough to run my company until during my maternity leave. When I return we will discuss your positions.”

“Lena?” Kara said knocking on the door to the meeting room. “Jess said you called? Oh gosh I’m so sorry, did I interrupt?”

“No dear, you’re all good, we were just getting done,” Lena said taking off her blazer and tying it around her waist to cover the wet stain that her broken water had left behind. She left the room and walked towards her office with Kara trailing behind her.

“Can you grab the bag from behind my desk? It should be under my desk,” Lena said unzipping her ruined skirt and taking the sweatpants and oversized shirt that Kara offered her. “Thank you dear.”

“Is everything okay?” Kara asked. “Shouldn’t we be going to the DEO? Should we call Alex?”

“No Kara, Alex told me not to come in until the contractions are less than 10 minutes apart and right now I’ve only had a couple ones spread out throughout the morning, definitely not less than 10 minutes.” Lena came out of the bathroom and placed all of her ruined clothing into her dry cleaning bin that was half-full in the bathroom. She had to tell Jess to take it out while she was away. “I just want to go home love and wait it out there until we’re ready to go to the DEO.”

“I can most definitely do that,” Kara said, giving Lena a smile so bright that it would put the sun to shame. “Come on, I’ll leave this bag here and we can just grab the one that’s at home.”

“Kara the cribs aren’t put together yet,” Lena said as she took her wife’s hand and started walking out of her office.

“No worries, Alex and I will take care of it,” Kara said. “Might even convince Maggie or Sam to come in and help.”

“Doubt it,” Lena said, feeling a small contraction ripple through her body. “Jess, you know what to do while I’m gone, absolutely no emails unless the building is literally burning down, I give you all of my power as stand-in CEO to run things with the board. I have faith in you.”

Lena smiled and left Jess to her new position. Lena knew that the board could handle themselves without her just fine and the CFO can also handle the company fine, but Jess has been with her for the past 7 years, Jess knew the ins and outs of who Lena was as a business woman and with the approval of the board, they let her take over and help run the company as well. In the elevator, she not-so-subtly leaned against her wife, letting the warmer kryptonian body heat up her own and support her weight. Lena was in the beginnings of labor and she was already exhausted, just wanting to go to sleep but knowing that she was in for one of the hardest days of her life. Kara noticed the younger woman leaning against her and she ended up putting her arm under Lena’s knees and her other arm around Lena’s neck and picked the raven haired woman up.

“Kara-”

“You know that it doesn’t bother me love,” Kara said. 

“I think Jess texted Andy, he should be coming around the corner soon,” Lena said. “Can you let me down? I can walk to the car.” Kara nodded and put down her wife looking around the corner for the black SUV that Andy drove around for Lena. Kara immediately spotted him turning the corner and stopping in the middle of the road, letting the married couple come into the vehicle. 

“Just take us straight to this address Andy, my sister is picking us up there” Kara said turning to Lena, whispering so that Andy couldn’t hear her. “I know you said you wanted to go home, but I would rather go to the DEO and keep you safe there. We don’t know why exactly your board called you out when I was at work, but we’re sending a team of agents to look over the apartment.”

Lena felt another stronger contraction ripple through her body, causing her to gasp in pain. She realized that that was the second contraction in the past 20 minutes, knowing that they were getting closer together. “Alright, only because I’m in labour.”

Andy drove off into the pickup location and Kara immediately saw her sister waiting for her in Lena’s car. Kara got out of the car, helping Lena so she didn’t fall. 

“I got the bags, we’re sending the agents down to your place later,” Alex said opening the back door for the duo. “For now, let’s get you somewhere safe.”

“Thank you Alex,” Kara said getting into the car and letting Lena lean against her. “Are you okay love?”

“I just want this damn day to be over.”  


 

//

 

A full 18 hours after coming into the DEO, a complication scare and Lena swearing that she was never going to have any sort of children ever again, Luna Astra and Cassie Allura Danvers-Luthor were born. They both weighed 5 pounds each, with a tuff of blonde hair and a strong set of lungs to let their mothers know that they were not happy at being removed from the raven’s womb. Alex had helped in the delivery and at the moment sat with the twins, making sure that they were actually okay and didn’t need anything else. Lena was completely out of it, sleeping away the day after feeding them. Kara was also half asleep by Lena’s side, letting her super-hearing stay active so she could hear if Alex or the twins needed anything.

On the other hand, Alex was testing and making sure to see just how kryptonian the twins were, if they had powers and how long it would take for them to develop them. Immediately, Alex saw that the newborn’s skin was impenetrable and without taking blood samples, Alex didn’t dare try to see just how much kryptonite would affect the halfling. The biochemist took a deep breath and let the two girls sleep, knowing that her sister had her hands full. 

**Henshaw [10:58 pm]:** Apartment is cleared off, nothing too bad. Team heading back to base, leaving Vazquez to keep an eye on the place while they go home.

**Danvers [10:58 pm]:** Thank you, I’ll let them know as soon as they wake up. I’ll see you back here.

Alex took a deep breath and went to wake up Kara, knowing that her sister was as exhausted as she was. 

“What did Hank say?” Kara asked, slowly opening her eyes. “Can we go home yet?”

“He said yeah,” Alex said. “The apartment has been cleared and he’s leaving Vazquez there to keep an eye on the place while you guys get home.” 

“How are they?” Lena asked, her voice strained from labor.

“Perfectly healthy as far as I can tell,” Alex said. “They inherited their skin from Kara and I do not plan on using kryptonite on them to see if they have powers or not.”

“Thank you Alex,” Kara said. “Can we see them?”

“Of course,” Alex said turning around and coming into the room with one twin in each arm, handing one to Kara and one to Lena.

“They’re perfect,” Kara said, letting her tears flow freely. “Thank you Lena.”

“No need,” Lena said. “Thank you for giving me a family again.”

The two didn’t dwell for long in the secret government facility, they packed up what they had as soon as they could, Kara only leaving her side to assemble the car seats into Lena’s car. Their drive home was quiet, almost peaceful until one of the twins started crying and woke the other one up. One pit stop feeding and diaper change later, the two made it home safe and sound. It didn’t take too long for Kara to set up the cribs and once the twins were safely asleep in their new beds, Lena dropped down on her own bed immediately falling asleep. Kara shortly followed, but not without taking a look at her new family, feeling thankful once more that she had been able to make this happen, thankful for Lena for going through this and thankful for the surprise second child that she ended up with. Even if the kryptonian had an opportunity to change the past and save Krypton, she would let it explode if it meant that she got to live through meeting her wife and having her children again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is based off sango-blep's artwork which can be found here: http://sango-blep.tumblr.com/post/170689608426/twinsies
> 
> I strongly suggest going through their stuff, they're an amazing artist and deserve all the recognition in the world. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave comments and kudos, I would love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
